Continuously cast molten metal is well known within the industry. Many methods and devices for continuously casting molten metal exist. One large class of such devices is called band or belt type casters. A common feature of all band or belt type casters is that one or more of the faces of the casting chamber is made up of a movable belt. The interface between such a movable belt and the remaining parts of the casting chamber typically allows some amount of molten metal to escape from the casting chamber, forming what is commonly known as a fin.
In a wheel and band or belt type caster, the flexible band forms one of the sides of the casting chamber It therefore follows that there are two fins produced on such a device. In a four belt casting system, where movable belts are used to form all four sides of a rectangular casting chamber, there are four fins formed.
Early in the development of such casting machines, it was the practice to simply try and minimize the amount of fining that took place on the cast bar. That was attempted by careful attention being paid to the casting system. With more sophisticated uses for the product of such casting systems, it became obvious that the fin on the continuously cast bar could no longer simply be rolled into the final product, it had to be physically removed. Shaving devices were placed between the casting machine and the rolling mill and positioned such that as the cast bar was passed by these devices, they would literally slice the fin off of the continuously cast metal bar. This method of removinq the fin from the bar has been a preferred method, even in light of its draw backs. One draw back of this method of removing the fin from a continuously cast bar is the fin's natural tenancy to form an unbroken curl as it is sliced from the continuously cast bar. These long curls of hot metal wrap themselves around the devices holding the fin removal blades. As the casting operation continues through a work shift, the area around the fin cutting devices becomes totally entangled with these curls of metal which are being removed. Constant attention on the part of a mill attendant is required in order to keep the work area reasonable free of these curls and in a safe working condition.